1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to manage account data of network devices, conventionally, the network devices themselves store the account data. If network devices and servers of a network are requested to transmit account data, the account data stored in the network devices is transmitted to servers, according to the transmission request, and servers collect and administer the account data.
In more detail, in a conventional account data network, account servers are needed to store and administer account data, and administrators are needed to control the account servers. It is necessary to request that the account servers authorize the use of a specific network device, in order to perform an operation using the specific network device. However, in this case, it costs too much for the account servers to administer the account information. In addition, when a specific account server has a problem, the entire network may be affected.